She's My World
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Troy finds out that he has a daughter when a little girl shows up at his doorstep and mentions someone from his past. Is Troy going to be able to overcome this or is the pressure going to get to him? I don't own anything except for Heather and Justine R


What if... That was the question that was running through her mind. What if it never happened? What if she could turn back time? What if? She looked out her window at the 3rd floor of her apartment building and looked over to where it happened. This was the place where her dad died. She sighed and looked over to her mom who was sleeping on the couch. She smiled. New York was beautiful. But, she missed him.

Ever since the attacks she hasn't been the same. She wanted to go back to Troy. But, she didn't think she could tell him that she was hiding a child from him. "Heather. Come away from the window.", Heather's mom said as Heather broke out of her daze. She sighed and sat down beside her and laid her head in her lap. "Any word from Troy yet?", Heather asked as her mom began to stroke her daughter's brownish-blondish hair.

"No. Not yet. Be patient Heather. I'm sure he's anxious to hear from you.", her mom said as Heather smiled.

>> 

Troy Bolton walked down the hallway to his locker along with Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor "Hey, what happened to that one girl? Heather what's-her-face?", Zeke said as Troy opened his locker door and threw his backpack into the tiny space. Troy looked at Zeke and sighed. "Heather Franson. She moved. But, I got a little souveneir, if you catch my drift.", Troy said as he smiled. Chad and the boys cheered.

"Yeah. You were so lucky. That girl was hot.", Chad said as he patted Troy's back.

Gabriella ran up behind Troy and hugged him from behind. He jumped and turned around. "Gabs. Don't do that.", Troy said to a smiling Gabriella. He kissed her lips and hugged her. "Hey. My dad's in town for the weekend and he really wants to meet you. Do you think you could get time off?", the brown-haired teenager asked her boyfriend. Troy smiled and gulped. "Don't worry. He's not gonna kill you.".

>> 

A couple of minutes after getting home there was a knock on the Boltons' door. Troy dried his hands and went to the door. "I got it!", he called from the hallway. He opened the door and looked down. There she was. A little girl of about 5 or 6 standing with barbie bags and a smile on her face. "Who are you?", Troy asked leaning down on one knee meeting her eye-to-eye. The little girl opened her mouth just about to say her name when his mom walked in.

"Hello, who is this?", Sara Boltron asked her son.

"I'm Justine Franson.", Justine said. Troy fainted.

>> 

"Troy. Troy. Wake up.", Sara said slapping his cheeks. Troy jolted awake and looked around. He had the strangest dream ever. He dreamed that a little girl named Justine came to the house. That wasn't a dream. There he saw her in front of his very eyes, Justine Franson. Heather's daughter and possibly his child. "What are you doing here?", Troy asked as he got up and tried to stop his legs from shaking.

"My mommy sent me. She said that I needed to meet you.", Justine said.

Troy fainted again.

>> 

"Hello?", Heather answered on the other line.

"Heather? Is that really you?", Troy asked nervously as he got out some ice cream for a hot fudge sundae that he was making Justine.

"Yeah. Troy? Long time huh?", she said as she smiled.

"Listen, why did you send her to me?", Troy asked as he handed the bowl of ice cream to the 5-year-old and turned to get a spoon.

There was a crash and Troy turned around. "What was that?", Heather asked concern showing in her voice. Troy gasped. There the 5 year old stood bending over picking up a broken bowl. The cat was licking up the ice cream. "Nothing. Um, I'll have to let you go.", Troy said. He hung up and ran over to the little girl. "What happened?", he asked as Justine started crying. "Oh no. Please don't cry. Please?", Troy asked.

Justine wiped her eyes and sniffled. Troy picked the mess up and sighed. "There is that better?", Troy asked Justine as he smiled. "No big deal.". Justine smiled and hugged him. He picked her up and put her up at the table. "Let's try that again. Okay?", he asked. Justine nodded and smiled. A knock at the door later. "Troy! Gabriella's here!", his mom called from the living room. Troy ran into the hallway and greeted her.

"Hey Troy. Are you busy?", Gabriella asked as Troy wiped his hands.

"Um, yeah. Actually I am. Practicing basketball drills and track and stuff. Very very busy.", Troy said.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and gasped. "And who is this cutie?", Gabriella asked as Troy followed her into the kitchen. Justine looked at Gabriella with an ice cream moustache and smiled. Troy cleared his throat. "This is Justine. Heather's daughter...who I'm the father of.", Troy said as Gabriella looked up at him. Gabriella looked confused. "What?", Gabriella asked expecting an answer.

"I was with a girl named Heather Franson. She was beautiful. I was with her before I even met you. Anyway, the night before she had to move I had S-E-X with her and I just found out today that I have a daughter by her.", Troy said as Justine turned back to her ice cream and grinned. Gabriella fainted the same way that Troy did. "Gabriella! Gabriella? Come on. Wake up.", he said as he gently slapped her cheeks.

>> 

"Troy? Why didn't you tell me this before?", Gabriella asked. "We tell eachother everything.".

"I didn't know! Heather never told me!", Troy said raising his voice.

"So you'll probably get me pregnant and run away like you did with Heather!", Gabriella said as Troy reached for her hand. Gabriella pushed his hand away and felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Gabs!", Troy said as Gabriella ran by him and he sighed. Justine looked back at him and smiled. She put her spoon up to his mouth. "Want some?", she asked innocently and Troy smiled. "No thank you. You eat it.", he said as he russled her hair.

>> 

"Hey Troy! What's up?", Chad asked Troy as he walked through the halls to his locker and sighed. Troy looked over at him and smiled. "I heard about the kid. Tough luck. Was it good?", Chad asked. Troy hit him upside the head and walked away.


End file.
